


恐怖堡骨科混乱邪恶产物

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Ramsay Bolton Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Domeric Bolton/Ramsay Bolton
Kudos: 3





	恐怖堡骨科混乱邪恶产物

Ramsay披上外衣，蒙上口罩，把自己捂得严严实实地去取他订了好几天才到的包裹。他可不敢想他的室友们如果发现了这些东西会有什么反应，这个世界上不会有比室友还糟糕的存在了。

Ramsay抱着包裹回来，确认了房间里没有其他人。

包裹里是一些令他快乐的玩具，都是他很早就熟悉的东西。Ramsay没有买新的款式，因为他不能预知新的玩具会不会太吵—群居生活让人生活在拘束之下，他只能忍着。

其实如果可以的话，找人出去做是最保险的解决方式。只是Ramsay不太容易被满足。他约过许多人，都没有能让他爽到还想再要的，总是缺少什么感觉。

他喜欢疼痛，哀求，看别人的时候是如此，但是在喜欢的时候亲历痛苦会让他格外满足。Ramsay的真实欲望从没有被床伴知道过，唯一原因是Ramsay不想把这一点说出来，他不能接受一个他素未相识又毫无好感的陌生人在床上以残酷的方式对待他。

所以Ramsay的一夜情经历都是和一些没见过的人开了房干巴巴的做爱，有些人甚至不能让他达到高潮。这是很尴尬的事情，对方自以为很解风情地操他，但是他感受不到一点快感。有几次还是Ramsay自己叫床把自己叫射了才没让场面更尴尬。

几次失败的体验之后，Ramsay认为玩具解决更靠谱一些。入手几只玩具没多久，他就可以靠玩具在各种场合下获得足够的快感。比如踩着滑板一边秀技一边遛狗的时候开着玩具。

他喜欢在旁人注视下享受被插入的快感，那些注视的目光让Ramsay成就感十足。他成功地欺骗了这个世界，没有人知道他的世界。

Ramsay反锁房门，藏好钥匙。用安全套和润滑剂把新玩具装饰得更像真正的肉棒一样，塞到嘴里爬到上铺，脱下衣服，缩起身体，闭上眼睛吞吃起来。

他进入他的世界，快感支配着自己。他的名字与Snow这个最低等而无耻的姓氏没有一点关系，他做的一切都是对的。

这一切都是对的。

Ramsay沉浸其中，不觉咬破了嘴唇，嘴巴逐渐机械地吸吮着玩具像在完成一项工作似的，他感到一嘴的橡胶和血腥味令自己反胃又激动，透明的润滑剂混着血与口水在他的嘴唇上挂着，偶尔滴到交叠的腿上。

Ramsay每次沉到幻想里的时候很容易产生强烈的施虐倾向，经常是向别人，不过偶尔也会向自己。

这一次，他拿出手机，用后置摄像头拍下了自己躲在角落里一脸忘情地自慰的样子，配上一个手机自带的诡异表情，发给了他的最近联系人Domeric。

Domeric一定恨死他了吧，如果在工作的时候打开了Ramsay的短信...

Ramsay只是想想Domeric这个认真的呆瓜医生在诊室里收到这个短信的场面，笑得差点呛出眼泪来。他把玩具丢到一边，含住了自己的手指。

Ramsay喜欢在任何一块皮肤上留下齿印，手指是尤其适合的地方。尽管这轻微的痕迹一会儿就会消失，但Ramsay认为这是有趣的仪式。

但是他还未来得及在自己的手指上留下齿痕，手机就响了起来。

Domeric打来的。

Ramsay摁下接听就喘了起来，边喘边笑，“什么事？”

“你还好吗？”Domeric听起来很担心。

Ramsay有些惊讶和得意。

“很好。怎么了？”Ramsay控制住语气，漫不经心反问。

“我以为你...”Domeric似乎不想往下说。

“嗯……不过，我想看到你。”Ramsay忽然低声。

“Ramsay？”Domeric正想说些什么的时候，Ramsay挂断了电话。

Ramsay把手机丢在一边。他不只一次这样戏弄他的嫡子哥哥了，只是Domeric蠢得无可救药，永远都会被他的那点伎俩骗住。

他一直怀疑Domeric的性取向，曾经他在约炮软件上发现疑似Domeric的社交账号，但是还没有仔细确认那个账号是不是Domeric本人的时候，Ramsay的手机被他自己手滑掉进了马桶里。

今天电话里的表现，Ramsay觉得Domeric虽然有所谓的女朋友，但肯定不是个异性恋。

Ramsay很想和Domeric做爱，这是从一开始看到他高大英俊的哥哥的时候就有的想法。

Ramsay没有向Domeric掩饰过他的淫荡，但是Domeric总是拒绝。同床睡觉的时候，他喜欢向Domeric怀里钻，对方只是以为他怕冷，多给他一层被子。吃饭的时候，Ramsay喜欢吃完薯条或火腿后吸吮手指上的酱汁，含含糊糊地说他还想再吃，Domeric告诉他要节制饮食。

他似乎从没有成功引起Domeric的欲望。Ramsay开始怨恨，本来就是你死我活的关系，凭什么要这样拖下去。

Ramsay想，和Domeric上过床之后就弄死他。

Ramsay用一根手指插进自己的甬道，没有润滑就进去的感觉很疼，没关系，忍一下就好了。

Ramsay开始幻想Domeric的性器，一见到Domeric就产生欲望的原因一定是Domeric的鸡巴在勾引他。那根鸡巴究竟什么样呢？那根能为Bolton家族传宗接代的鸡巴马上就要属于他们家族的私生子，而不是任何一个达官显贵家的小姐，也不是Domeric所谓的同事兼女朋友。

那个不把他放在眼里的家主对这一切浑然不知，可真是太棒了。

Ramsay熟练地玩弄自己的身体，再深一点就能摸到那个能让他爽得流泪的地方了，这种快感还是让他期望的那个人带给他比较好，Ramsay想着，反正也是Domeric最后也是唯一的一次了，发发慈悲给他机会也不错。

门响了。

“Ramsay？你在里面吗？”

“钥匙在门下。”Ramsay平静地说。

Ramsay刚刚把手指抽出来，门就开了。他向前挪了挪光溜溜的身子，一脸无辜，两条腿顺着上铺的床沿大开着垂下，赤裸的私处一览无余。

Domeric的惊讶只有那么一瞬，立刻把门关上。

“穿好衣服，这里是宿舍。”

“不。”Ramsay果断地拒绝，“我要你来就是为了这个。”

Ramsay很享受坐在高处俯视Domeric和他说话的感觉，这让他有自己在统治Bolton的继承人的错觉。

“你该找其他人，而不是我。”

“你看不上我的身份。私生子生下来就是肮脏的存在，是吗？”Ramsay像是要哭出来一样，“如果你要做，会找其他家族的女人或者男人。就算是花重金买人陪睡，也不会是我。”

“没有。Ramsay，你不要乱想。”Domeric很无奈，“我们是兄弟。”

“我准备了安全套和润滑剂。”Ramsay把润滑和套子抓到手里给他看。

Domeric看着Ramsay的样子，心烦意乱。

实际上他不是没有注意到Ramsay平时的那些小动作，只是他不愿意相信Ramsay是在暗示。

“躺下。”


End file.
